


Actual Deep Political Talk

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Airship, Fanart, Final Fantasy Exchange, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] A dozen years after the fall of the Bahamut, the current round of international blah blah is being held above neutral territory on an old Destroyer-class Archadian ship. Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor and Ambassador Al-Cid Margrace catch up on their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Deep Political Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Wrong setting for Al-Cid's lanky&loose mannerism + 'I'm too awesome for my clothes so I'll just put on some pants for basic decency until the first formal meeting, idk are these even mine?' attire: he ended up looking more like a pirate than the smooth dandy he strives to be. Whoops!  
> Larsa for his part had his tailors work on a design that could honour his father, the Senate and Drace while keeping a recognizable personal touch... and ended up looking like Snow White. Textbook case of emperor's new clothes - nobody has told him yet.


End file.
